


[Podfic] It All Comes Back to You

by Gorillazgal86



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Magic Cock, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Size Kink, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Trans Aziraphale (Good Omens), Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, Weird Angel Biology, Wings, aziraphale actively wants it, but only as it applies to omegaverse, thematically anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86
Summary: What he discovered could not have been further from his expectations. He was prepared to find Aziraphale bloody and badly beaten. He was prepared to find the angel missing a limb or near discorperation. He'd even been prepared to find other angels - or possibly demons - in the flat, still fighting with Aziraphale, although he'd dearly hoped that was not the case, and was ready to fight them on his angel's behalf.He had not been prepared to find Aziraphale naked, for several reasons.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 41
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] It All Comes Back to You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It All Comes Back to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164135) by [AgentStannerShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper). 



> I was in need of some short and porny fics to record and AgentStannerShipper delivered! Very light A/B/O dynamics in this fic, an angel in need and a demon very happy as always to do what he can for his angel. Check yo tags before reading in case it's not your scene, but otherwise, a delightful romp that I hope you enjoy!


End file.
